Una Oportunidad Para el Amor
by UchihaLoure
Summary: SasuSaku; "prometo volver por ti, nunca lo dudes" un collar con un significado de un corazon a la mitad, "te estare esperando, si es necesario" años despues, el mismo amor vuelve a nacer. inspirado por la mini serie de pov's leando y dejen review's


**Hola! Bueno soy Uchiha Loure y este es mi ****primer fic. Espero que les guste este fic.**

**Notas del autor: este fic es un SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, y GaaMatsu, espero que les guste.**

**Nota roja: mi fic contiene Lemon, asi que Leo bajo tu propio riesgo. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Inspirado en una mini-serie de televisión ;)**

**Una oportunidad para el Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Graduación**

Una chica de ojos color jade, camelo rosado, piel blanca, y de una estatura media, se encontraba caminando por Las calles de Konoha junto con su amado novio, un chico de ojos negros, cabello negro, de piel blanca y de una estatura mas alta que La de La chica. Sus nombres son Sasuke y Sakura. Los dos caminaban por Las calles de Konoha en La celebración de 1 año de ser novios.

Sakura.- y que era Lo que querías decirme sasuke?

Sasuke.- aa! Sobre eso… te Lo diré mas tarde

Sakura.- no Lo puedo saber ahorita??

Sasuke.- prefiero decírtelo mas tarde

EL chico Lo dijo con eL mismo tono frió que siempre tenia. Sakura solo Lo vio a Los ojos y conociendo a su novio, sabia que no Le diría nada hasta que eL Lo quisiera. No tomaron más importancia a La conversación y continuaron con otra nueva.

Horas mas tarde…

Los dos chico llegaron hasta la casa de Sakura, una vez estando en La puerta, La chica la abrió dejando pasar a sasuke después de eLLa. Sasuke cerró La puerta y se dirigió al sofá, en donde se encontraba Sakura sentada, con cara de cansancio y viendo la televisión, el chico se sentó junto a ella y después coloco su brazo detrás del cuello de La chica, haciendo que Ela se recargara en su pecho…

Sakura.- estoy demasiado cansada!

Sasuke.- me imagino

EL chico no quito su tono de seriedad, Lo cuaL preocupo un poco a La chica, ya que su novio tenía bastante tiempo que no se comportaba de esa manera.

Sakura.- pasa aLgo?

Sasuke.- no

Sakura.- seguro?

Sasuke.- si

Sakura.- sabes que me Lo puedes decir…

Sasuke.- es que La verdad no se como Lo vas a tomar

Sakura.- en ese caso dímelo

Sasuke.- vale

Sakura.- escucho

Sasuke.- voy a tener que irme de Konoha por 3 años

EL chico no dijo nada mas, La chica se quedo en asombro y esperaba a que eL chico Le explicara eL por que, pero eL no dijo nada mas…

Sasuke.- nos vemos mañana Sakura

EL chico se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que Sakura saliera deL asombro y corriera a eL, deteniéndolo para que no saliera de La casa.

Sakura.- espera Sasuke! Como que te vas a ir de Konoha… por 3 malditos años??

Sasuke.- no tengo por que darte explicaciones…

Sakura.- que es Lo que pasa con tigo Sasuke!

Sasuke.- no me pasa nada

Sasuke aun seguía con su tono serio.

Sakura.- si Sasuke SI PASA ALGO!

Sasuke.- y si pasa a ti que…? Es mi vida!

Sakura.- sasuke dime que es Lo que pasa!

Sasuke.- y ate Lo dije… no pasa NADA

Sakura.- tenias mucho que no te portabas tan arrogante!

Sasuke.- tengo que irme!

Sakura.- sasuke espera!

Sasuke.- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Sakura.- sasuke!

Sasuke.- paso por ti mañana

Sakura.- sa…

La chica no pudo terminar ya que se escucho que La puerta azotaba. La chica se quedo callada y después se dirigió a su habitación…

En otra parte de Konoha…

Itachi entra a La oficina de hadara

Itachi.- no puedo creerlo

Madara.- que es Lo que pasa?

Itachi.- no te hagas eL inocente que eso a ti no te queda!

Madara.- mira… escúchame mocoso… no te metas en mis asuntos!

Itachi.- no vas a poderte deshacer tan rápido de sasuke…

Madara.- eso Lo veremos

Itachi.- asi que piensas mandarlo Lejos, como Lo hiciste con migo

Madara.- fue más fácil engañar a sasuke, y no tuve que mandarlo a La fuerza como Lo hice con tigo…

Itachi.- escucha hadara! Esta empresa es completamente Uchiha!, y tu… eres una vergüenza para Los Uchiha's

Madara.- no me hagas perder mi tiempo Itachi y Largare de aquí

Itachi.- vale! Pero no me voy por que tu me Lo digas… me voy por que me da asco estar cerca de ti

Madara.- andale mocoso… ya vete

Itachi sale de La oficina de Madara, aL salir eL, después de unos segundos entra sasuke a La oficina de su tío Madara Uchiha.

Madara.- valla, no esperaba verte hoy sasuke

Sasuke.- vengo para saber el motivo deL por que demonios me inscribiste en una escuela del extranjero?

Madara.- ya habíamos platicado de eso sasuke

Sasuke.- pero nunca quedamos en que me iría este semestre!

Madara.- sabes que es Lo mejor para ti sasuke, y también para esta empresa!

Sasuke.- Lo se, pero no quiero irme este año

Madara.- sasuke… te va a servir de mucho, no desaproveches La oportunidad de ser alguien mejor en La vida…

Sasuke.-…

Madara.- recuerda, si ago esto es por que tu padre me Lo pidió antes de morir…

Sasuke.-…

Madara.- en ese caso… te vas??

Sasuke.- vale… me iré al extranjero…

Madara.- bien… arregle todo, el vuelo sale pasado mañana, en la mañana…

Sasuke.- tan pronto!

Sasuke se Levanta de La silla en La que estaba sentado…

Madara.- no te exaltes sasuke, es mejor que te adaptes Lo mas rápidamente en el extranjero, aparte, extranjero es una Buena ciudad para vivir

Sasuke.- vale

Madara.- sasuke… que no se te olvide Lo que platicamos el otro dia

Sasuke.-…

EL chico sin decir nada salio de La oficina de Madara y se dirigió a su departamento.

Al dia siguiente…

Hinata.- Nina-Naruto-kun!

Naruto.- que es lo que pasa Hinata?

Hinata.- no creo que sea eL Lugar indicado para esto…

Naruto.- por… por que dices eso??

Hinata.- me siento incomoda…

Naruto.- vale… si no quieres no te apures Hinata…

Naruto se quita de enzima de Hinata, ella se sienta y sube el súper del vestido, se lo acomoda un poco de la parte de la falda y se arregla un poco el cabello, mientras que Naruto se subía la bragueta, abrochaba la camisa que traía puesta y se acomoda la corbata.

Hinata.- no es que no quiera Naruto…

Naruto.- no te apures Hinata… yo se que no te sientes cómoda en este lugar…

Hinata.- lo lamento Naruto…

Naruto.- no te apures Hinata… aun asi te quiero!

Hinata.- naruto-kun

Hinata toma a naruto de la corbata y la jalo suavemente para que el se acercara mas a ella, después de acercarlo mas a ella, dirigió sus labios lentamente a los de el, sellándolos en un apasionado beso.

Una vez que se separaron, Hinata se bajo del peinador del tocador de los hombres, tomo la mano de naruto y con mucha precaución para que nadie los viera salir juntos de baño. Se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la mesa en donde se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Temari.- en donde se metieron ustedes dos!?

Naruto.- salir a tomar un poco el aire

Kiba.- aaaah! Y que el aire te pinta de colorete o que??

Naruto.- eh… nooo

Hinata.- etto…

La chica comenzo a jugar con sus dedos y se sonrojo un poco…

Naruto.- que no estaba gaara aquí??

Kankuro.- salio con Matsuri…

Kiba.- ajas ajas! Con esos dos!

Temari.- jajaja me imagino

Tenten.- solo piensan en eso ustedes!

Neji.- nooo

Tenten.- como no!

Neji.- ay vamos otra vez!

Tenten.- no te creas amor!

Tenten besa los labios de Neji, lo cual provoco que todos hicieran bulla…

Todos.- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Neji.- CALLEN!

Tenten.- tranquilo

Kiba.- no antojes Neji

Ino.- Kiba!

Kiba.- lo lamento... ino

Ino.- vale... jajaja

Kiba.- pero no me refería a eso Ino

Ino.- mas te vale!

Sakura.- lamento llegar tarde chicos!

Temari.- en donde te metiste tu?

Sakura.- se me izo un poco tarde!

Naruto.- y sasuke?

Sakura.- no tarda en llegar

Kankuro.- y eso que el metro sexual de sasuke no pasó por ti

Sakura.- (frunció un poco el seño) tuvo otras cosas que hacer…

Kumiko.- Kankuro… cuantas veces te he dicho que no le digas metro sexual a sasuke!

Kankuro.- lo lamento…

Kumico.- hay Kankuro…

Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en la mesa junto con todos y se quedaron platicando, después de unos minutos llego sasuke, y como siempre no faltaba en momento en que los chicos se pusieran a discutir…

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria, ya que por fin habían podido terminar la preparatoria todos juntos.

Como se darán cuenta, las parejas ya estaban formadas desde principios del 3er año de preparatoria.

Neji y Tenten, shikamaru y Temari, Kankuro y Kumico, gaara y Matsuri, Kiba e Ino, naruto y Hinata, sasuke y Sakura.

Pero… en otra parte de la graduación… dentro del tocador de mujeres.

Karin.- por que demonios esta cerrado el baño de mujeres??

Mindori.- no lo se… mejor vamos a el otro…

Karin.- que raro que este cerrado...

Mindori.- creo que este es individual no?

Karin.- claro que no… cuando has visto que es un salón de fiestas de noche haya un baño individual??

Mindori.- tienes razón… vayas a los otros...

Karin.- vale

Las dos chicas se dan la vuelta y se dirigen al tocador que se encuentra del otro lado del salón…

Dentro del tocador de mujeres…

Se encuentra una chica castaña sentada en el peinador del tocador, enseguida del lavamanos, con un chico pelirrojo entre sus piernas. El besaba el cuello de la chica mientras estrujaba uno de los pechos de la chica, ela dejaba salir unos pequeños gemidos. Gaara tenía su miembro dentro de la parte intima de Matsuri, mientras Matsuri sentía como el miembro de gaara entraba y salia de ella, rasguñaba delicadamente la espalda de gaara. Mientras los dos chicos disfrutaban de su momento en pareja, un sonido que provenía de la puerta comenzo a perturbar tan bello y apasionado momento.

Se escuchaba como golpeaban la puerta y gritaban el nombre de Matsuri.

Temari.- Matsuri! Estas hay!?

Matsuri.- ga-ara… es-pera… tocan la… puerta!

Gaara.- no les… con…testes!

Matsuri.- no… espera… gaa…ra!

Matsuri separaba a gaara de ella un poco, pero el chico no se lo permitió y continuaron con el acto amoroso.

Temari.- Matsuri! Que paso con tigo??

Matsuri.- no gaara! Déjame!! Espera!

Matsuri se secaron de gaara alejándolo de ella, gaara se separo de Matsuri, se puso su camisa de nuevo, se acomodo el pantalón, subió la bragueta. Matsuri se bajo del peinador del tocador, acomodo su vestido, se dio la vuelta para que gaara subiera el siper del vestido de Matsuri. Gaara coloco sus manos en el súper del vestido, después beso el hombro de la chica y subió el súper. Matsuri se puso de nuevo sus zapatos y se dirigió a gaara, coloco sus suaves manos en el pecho de gaara…

Matsuri.- te amo gaara!

Gaara.-…

Matsuri beso los labios de gaara y después abrocho la camisa de gaara, y después acomodo la corbata del pelirrojo con gran provocación…

Gaara.- no me estés tentando Matsuri!

Matsuri.- me encanta hacerlo!

Ya cuando gaara y Matsuri estaban listos salieron del baño dirigiéndose a la mesa.

**Fin de capitulo 1**

**La graduación**


End file.
